The Crew of the USS Tigershark
The Crew of the USS Tigershark 1)Captain Erica Olafson Born on Planet Nilfeheim as the firstborn son of a Clan chief, Eric was raised in the harsh, tradition rich environment of the Neo Viking Culture. Eric joined the Fleet Academy and graduated with highest honors. He was made (acting) Captain of an experimental spaceship, the USS Tigershark. Both the ship and the crew took on undercover identities as pirates to hunt pirates in Free space, during their first two missions. Eric who secretly desired to be female took on the role of BLACK VELVET, a manufactured identity of the Secret Intelligence service. Black Velvet is and was known as a female, most likely Saran pirate. 2)Har-Hi Born on the Ti-Hi-Roh, the biggest and one of the most famous Dai-Mothers. He is the son of a Dai Tribe leader. His father made the decision to abandon the old ways and become a United Stars member, along with his tribe (and many others). His tribe was declared Okthi (traitors) by the other Dai. Har-Hi became the very first Dai-Than joining the Academy. He graduated with highest honors and was promoted to ful Luitenant by the Admiral of the Fleet himself. Har-Hi is a natural born warrior with tremendous fighting skills. Even though he traditionally prefers bladed weapons, especially his dual Dai Swords that he carries on his back, he is an expert in virtually every weapon. He carries a vast arsenal of bladed weapons, grenades, missile launchers and blasters everywhere he goes. Har-Hi is a grand master in the ancient martial arts of the Dai Than and mastered many other martial arts as well. Like all Dai Than he is about three times as strong as a compareable human being and in general has a much higher reaction speed. The only person who ever bested him in bladed or hand to hand combat was Eric Olafson. Har-Hi considers Eric/Erica more than a friend but a blood brother.He is the XO (Exectutive Officer / 1st Luitenant of the USS Tigershark). 3)Narth Human Due to the utter lack of individual names there was and is always a big confusion when talking to a Narth. As the term describes the civilization as well as individuals, Narth took on the Name Narth Human and is so identified in his CITI. Narth was conceived by the Sum of all Narth (Narth Supreme) and is the youngest and newest Narth that was added to the Narth Collective in over 120 Million years. He was conceived to investigate Humans and the human condition. Therefore he was given an approximation of a human body. He was the first Narth ever to join the Fleet Academy and became best friends with Eric Olafson. During an attack Narth almost died and to be saved Eric acted as vessel for his essence as his body was destroyed. (The Essence called Hughavh) This bonded the two on the deepest possible level. Narth has tremenedous psionic powers and can use all forms of Psionics such as telekinesis, teleportation and telepathy. It has been shown that his powers grew to enormous levels (due to his connection to Erica (and the Dark One). Narth is permanently connected to all that is Narth and thus shares the intellect and the knowledge of an entire ancient species. Narth graduated with highest honors and was promoted to Full Luitenant. He is officially the OPS Officer of the Tigershark, but like all Officers of this crew he shares many other responsibilities. 4)Shea Schwartz Originally assumed to be an orphan of Sin 4 (her true origin is revealed later to be complety different) she was raised by the Sisters of the Sojonit Order and under the personal care of the Mother Superior. Shea has an IQ of 400 and was sent by the Sojonits to the Union. After a small Odyssey she was adopted by Rex Schwartz. She entered the Science Academy but switched to the fleet. She graduated with highest honors and was promoted to Full Luitenant. She is the Science Officer of the Tigershark. She is also the mate and later becomes the wife of Erica Olafson. 5)Elfirata Petetis The second daughter of the Queen of Saran, the princess is not directly in line for the Throne. Not being content to be a figure of state and wanting to be recognized for her own merits, Elfirata (Elfi) joins the Fleet and becomes the Communications Officer of the Tigershark. Elfi considers Shea her sister and is deeply in love with Eric (Erica). 6)Hans Neugruber A Saturnian 7)Circuit X101 8)Krabbel Archa 9)Mao Mao Vouza Human 10)Shaka Ndebele Zulu Prince of Earth 11)Cateria Seenian 12)Nul Prince 13)Sobody 14)TheOther 15)Pure Fectiv 16)Holdian 17)The Chef 18)Dusty Cloud 19)Mini Terrans 20)Jolaj 21)Shail 22)Garbini 23)SHIP 24)Nnnnnrt Disease 25)Seenian Sentinel 26)Tyron Suit 27)Living Rock 28)Perthanian Marines Category:Major Characters Category:Groups Category:Minor Characters